This research program aims to examine the neuroanatomical foundations of vocal learning in budgerigars as a model for studying the neural basis of interactions between innate, constitutional factors and experiential learning during postnatal development. Previous results have shown that vocal learning spends upon both innate factors and experiential learning in this species since the acquisition of a normal vocal repertoire requires exposure to an appropriate external model during postnatal development. Neuroanatomical experiments are proposed to further study the pathways by which sensory feedback can influence vocal motor centers as well as the pathways by which vocal motor centers can cue the sensory systems. Behavioral experiments using multidimensional scaling and assessment of vocal plasticity will pinpoint the role of these anatomical pathways in guiding and shaping learned vocal responses by evaluating the effects of lesions in these pathways at different points during postnatal development.